Le meilleur Noël de notre vie
by mangas281
Summary: Lors de la fête de Noël Sakura et Hinata s'avoue leur attirance! Attention:Lemon


**C'est mon premier OS que je poste qui plus est un Yuri, le personnage de Hinata est complètement OCC, n'en tenez pas compte! **

**Attention: Ceci est un Yuri, le M n'est pas là pour rien!**

**Le meilleur noël de toute notre vie**

**Côté Sakura**

Sakura ne pouvait plus penser, chaque fois cette scène revenait dans son esprit, ce moment intime qu'elle avait passé avec Hinata. En effet trois semaines à même un arbre, Hinata l'avait prise, jamais auparavant elle n'aurait cru qu'Hinata aurait fait ce genre de chose, surtout en pleine mission et avec elle, tous croyaient qu'Hinata aimait Naruto mais elle dû vite se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas, pendant toutes ces années ce n'était pas Naruto mais Sakura qu'elle regardait en rougissant, alors lors d'une mission qui devait être une simple mission de rang C, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir hélas avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quelque chose des Nukenins avaient attaqués, tous à la recherche du Jinchûriki de Kyûbi. Dès qu'elles eurent fini Hinata finit blessé, Sakura en temps que ninja médecin fit son devoir en la soignant c'est à ce moment qu'Hinata pris Sakura contre un arbre.

Depuis Sakura y pensa, et décida qu'après maintes réflexions de lui avouer ses sentiments, oui entre temps Sakura s'aperçut qu'elle aimait Hinata ou du moins que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'avoir une relation avec elle, dans moins d'un mois ce serait noël elle décida donc que ce serait ce jour-là qu'elle lui avouerait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle prépara tout ce qu'il faudrait pour sa déclaration le soir de noël, elle lui envoya donc un parchemin l'invitant chez elle pour la soirée avant de partir en mission, en effet elle devait partir en mission de rang S avec son équipe pendant tout le restant du mois à Kiri, on aurait dit avoir aperçu Sasuke Uchiwa avec son équipe.

**Côté d'Hinata**

Hinata s'en voulait, elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû cédé à ses pulsions envers Sakura et ne rien tentait, elle avait maintenant peur de ne plus jamais voir la jeune femme au cheveux rose voilà trois semaines depuis _ce_ jour qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ou qu'elles s'évitaient comme la peste, bien sûr personne ne comprit bien que Neji s'en doutait fort, Hinata lui avait parler de son attirance pour Sakura mais ne lui avait pas dit pour ce moment embarrassant de son point de vue. Aussi fut-elle surprise de l'invitation de Sakura pour la soirée de noël, elle se dit que ce serait le moyen de s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait fait et de s'expliquer, elle alla voir Neji pour lui en parler et de savoir si elle devait y aller ou non, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers la chambre de son cousin elle toqua puis entra :

__Bonjour Neji, j'aurais besoin de conseils !_lui dit-elle

__Hinata!_ En lui faisant un signe de tête, _que puis-je pour toi?_

__Voilà comme tu le sais j'aime Sakura et j'ai en quelque sorte fait une énorme bêtises et je voulais savoir ce que je devais faire ?_ Lui répondit Hinata gênée d'en parler

__Hé bien cela dépend de ta bêtise, donc qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda-t-il

__Jenemesuispasretenuetluiaifaitl'amour !_ Murmura-t-elle

__Hinata, ne murmure pas je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire !_ S'exclama Neji

__Je ne me suis pas retenu et lui ai fait l'amour !_

__Je vois, un peu choqué des paroles de sa cousine, tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est d'aller lui expliquer et de t'excuser..._

__Je sais cela, elle n'est pas au village mais elle m'a invitée de passer la soirée de noël avec elle, dois-je accepter ou refuser ?_

__Tu devrais y aller et en profiter pour faire ta déclaration ! Bien sûr ce n'est que mon avis mais c'est ce que je ferais à ta place Hinata._ Lui répondit-il tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait

__Merci Neji ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !_ S'exclama Hinata

__Trouve lui un magnifique cadeau et fais toi belle, elle ne pourra pas te résister !_ Plaisanta Neji avec un sourire en coin

Hinata repartit dans sa chambre et pensa à ce qu'elle pourrait bien offrir à Sakura, elle décida donc de partir en ville faire les magasins pour les cadeaux de noël de ses amis et trouver une belle robe à mettre pour le soir de noël. Elle croisa ,en faisant les magasins, Ino en train d'essayer plusieurs robe sexy pour plaire à un garçon quelconque ou encore Tenten achetant des armes et des poids.

Puis elle acheta à son tour ce qui pourrait plaire à ses amis, elle trouva d'abord le cadeau de Neji : un ruban noir bleuté nuancé de blanc qui faisait penser à ses yeux pour attacher ses cheveux, ensuite pour Tenten : des mitaines noires ainsi qu'un collier représentant un kunaï, pour Lee : une nouvelle combinaison de couleur noir et non verte ainsi que des poids pour bras, pour Ino : un pendentif ressemblant à un bouquet de fleur ainsi qu'une robe d'un mauve pâle fendue sur le côté gauche, Chôji : une nouvelle marque de chips pas encore sorti ainsi qu'une nouvelle écharpe, Shino : de nouvelle lunette semblable aux autres et une nouvelle veste, Shikamaru : un nouveau jeu de shôgi ainsi que une semaine de congé, Kiba : de nouvelles armes ainsi que des accessoires pour Akamaru, pour Naruto : des bons de ramens pendant un an chez Ichiraku, pour Sai : un set de calligraphie. Il ne restait plus que pour Sakura, elle décida donc d'acheter un collier en argent avec un fleur de cerisier ainsi qu'une robe blanche et rose pâle sans bretelles, dos nue, s'arrêtant en dessous des genoux avec une paire de chaussures à talons blanches. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le jour j, qui arriva plus vite quelle ne le pensait.

**Côté Sakura**

Sakura et son équipe après plus de deux semaines sans trouver Sasuke décidèrent d'abandonner et de chercher un cadeau pour Hinata ainsi que sa tenue, elle profita d'être en dehors de Konoha pour trouver un cadeau exceptionnel pour Hinata, elle trouva dans une petite boutique ,à plusieurs kilomètres de l'hôtel où elle séjournait, un collier en argent d'une chrysanthème avec derrière un soleil qui lui rappelait tant Hinata, puis une tenue simple mais magnifique qui irait parfaitement à Hinata, c'était une robe longue à fines bretelles de couleur bleue nuit ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures bleue nuit à talons ouvertes.

Elle était heureuse de son cadeau qu'elle demanda à emballé de suite puis elle repartit à l'hôtel où elle mis le paquet avec les autres pour ses amis, Kakashi vint leur dire pendant le dîner qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain dans la matinée, bien entendu Naruto ne fut pas d'accord ils n'avaient trouvé aucun indices sur la direction de Sasuke, mais Sakura n'y pensa pas, elle partit se coucher tout de suite après le dîner, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres rêvant d'une magnifique femme au cheveux bleue nuit.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla et se dirigea vers la saille de bain encore endormie, elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche et entra sous le jet d'eau brûlante, elle fut aussitôt réveiller et en pleine forme pour la route de retour jusque Konoha, ils allaient être rentrés une semaine avant noël ainsi elle pourrait trouver la tenue parfaite pour sa soirée. Elle déjeuna avec les autres puis ils partirent vers 11 heures pour rentrer le plus vite possible, l'équipe fut surpris que Sakura réussisse à aller à la même allure que Naruto qui était largement plus loin, ils pressèrent donc le pas et arrivèrent à Konoha le lendemain vers 9 heures puis allèrent voir Tsunade-sama faire leur rapport puis se séparèrent, Sakura rentra chez elle avec ses cadeaux en main, elle rangea la maison, la décora avec un sapin de noël de couleur rose et blanc, quelques autres décorations puis ce qu'elle allait faire à manger, puis ses vêtements, pendant cette semaine, elle ne fit que cela puis vint le jour j.

**Côté Hinata**

Enfin le _jour j_ était arrivé, Hinata était devant la porte de Sakura, elle était habillé d'une chemise blanche rappelant ses yeux nacre, une jupe court s'arrêtant à mis cuisse de couleur bleue marine ainsi qu'une veste fine bleue et enfin de bottes victoriennes blanche et bleue, elle était maquillée légèrement et était coiffé d'une queue haute. Son cœur battait à toute allure, la rosée lui avait manqué durant ces trois semaines sans la voir, elle voulait la posséder, la toucher, et par-dessus tout goûter à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle était également excitée, rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire _ce jour_ … Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui préparer pour cette soirée et cette nuit ?

Toussotant, se recoiffant vite fait et ouvrit un bouton supplémentaire à son chemisier elle sonna et la belle rosette apparut vêtue d'une belle robe verte émeraude semblable à ses yeux, légèrement maquillée ainsi qu'un collier représentant une rose et un bracelet suivant avec le collier, Hinata la trouvait superbe.

__Bonsoir … _lâcha Hinata qui la déshabillait du regard

Sakura se contenta simplement de sourire et la fit entrer. Ce sourire … Hinata ne l'avait jamais vu aussi éclatant qu'à ce moment. Ce n'était pas de ces sourires dont Sakura arborait lors d'une sortie avec ses amies, ni un sourire hypocrite, non, juste un sourire. Hinata retira sa veste et Sakura la prit pour aller l'accrocher au porte manteau. Puis, elle vit son chemisier … il laissait entrevoir la commissure des seins de la bleutée, et Sakura déglutit et vit la satisfaction dans les yeux d'Hinata avant de se reprendre.

__Avant toute chose, je voudrais dire que … »_ les yeux de Sakura étaient toujours sur le décolleté d'Hinata _« Je suis désolé ...d'avoir céder à cette pulsion en moi. _

Puis Sakura s'approcha de la jolie bleuté avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

__Personne avant toi n'avait fait ce que tu m'as fait. Tu es si … différente de ce que je pensais Hinata … et j'adore ça _

Sakura n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres d'Hinata et celle-ci sentait son souffle chaud sur elle. Elle avait envie d'écraser ses lèvres contre celle de la rosette, elle avait envie de la toucher.

__Que veux-tu de moi … Sakura ? _

__Toi … juste toi … _

Puis la rose baissa les yeux pour retrouver le décolleté d'Hinata et sourit

__Toi aussi tu me veux … C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as laissé ce chemisier entre-ouvert._

__Oui... j'espère que cela te plaît ?_

__Oh oui… _

Les deux jeunes femmes murmuraient comme s'il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elles, mais c'était simplement le désir qui les poussait de plus en plus. Hinata détaillait les lèvres de Sakura tandis que celle-ci essayait de se retenir pour ne pas lécher cette poitrine qui ne demandait que ça.

__Et maintenant ? _

__La soirée..._

__Absolument d'accord..._

Sakura mena donc Hinata dans le salon où la petite décoration était sublime, elle donnait un petit quelque chose de chaleureux, alors qu'elle faisait la fête plusieurs fois des pensées coquines vinrent se mettre dans la tête des deux jeunes femmes mais aucune ne fit un pas dans cette direction, finalement vint l'heure des cadeaux, ce fut Sakura qui commença quand Hinata vit ce qu'elle lui avait offert elle voulut l'embrasser mais ce contenta de la remercier et de lui sourire, Sakura lui proposa d'essayer la robe pour être sûr que celle-ci lui aille, Hinata accepta et lui donna le sien pour qu'elle essaye elle aussi la robe, Hinata dans la salle de bain et Sakura dans sa chambre, elles se mirent à se déshabiller, puis revêtirent leur cadeau, Hinata détacha ses long cheveux. Quand elle sortit Sakura la trouva sublime, magnifique, une vraie déesse, ces long cheveux cascadant dans son dos, une démone, tandis que Sakura était d'une beauté angélique, un ange venu de chuté. Elles ne pouvaient se détacher du regard toutes les deux, Sakura lui offrit son dernier cadeau tout comme Hinata, elles se sourirent ayant pensé à un collier qui les représentait, Sakura s'approcha, embrassa Hinata d'elle-même, Hinata avait désormais planté son regard dans celui de Sakura

__ J'adorerai te voir prendre le dessus sur moi _

__Alors … qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »_ lui répondit Hinata qui passait son doigt sur les lèvres de la rosée

Aussitôt, le feu s'alluma à l'intérieur de la ninja médecin qui embrassa Hinata avec fougue, caressa ses cheveux, puis ses épaules, descendit sur ses bras et puis ses seins … Hinata lâcha un gémissement et elles se séparèrent lorsque l'air leur manquaient. Elles se regardèrent et Sakura comprit sans qu'Hinata n'eut besoin de parler … Elle lui prit la main et prirent la direction de la chambre de la rosette.

C'était une chambre toute simple, mais Hinata ne se formalisa pas, elle trouvait que cette chambre ressemblait à sa propriétaire, elle avait juste envie de caresser la peau de la belle rosette sur ce lit, et plus encore. Elles se déshabillèrent à la hâte, lorsqu'elle s'avança vers ce grand lit, elle sentit la main de la rosette sur elle, la retourna et l'embrassa passionnément, caressa la poitrine de Sakura, puis toucha sa peau nue, son cou, asséna des milliers de baisers ardents sur ce cou, puis le lobe de l'oreille, tandis que Sakura passa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hinata laissant voir cette poitrine si jolie dans un parfait petit soutien-gorge. Hinata quant à elle, touchait du bout des doigts Sakura, puis caressa les formes.

__Pas maintenant »_ lui chuchota Sakura qui sentit qu'Hinata était impatiente

Elle poussa la bleuté sur le lit, l'embrassant et en la caressant, Hinata gémissant de plus belle.

__Sakura … »_ souffla Hinata

La rose lui suçotait le lobe de l'oreille et la bleuté en était totalement à sa merci. Hinata tremblait d'excitation et de plaisir, tout en caressant le dos de Regina et sentait le fin vêtement. Sakura quitta alors l'oreille d'Hinata pour lécher son ventre. Elle se releva, laissant Hinata pantelante, déjà mouillée, en sous-vêtement mais soutint son regard dans celui de Sakura.

__Si je ne me retenais pas … _

__Oh Sakura … je t'en prie _ souffla Hinata

Alors Sakura s'exécuta … Non, elle n'était pas nue, Sakura était habillée d'un porte-jarretelles rose, et avait gardé ses talons. Hinata n'avait jamais vu un si beau corps, ni une si belle femme. Elle se sentait déboussolée, mais hyper excitée de ce corps qu'elle avait envie de goûter.

Sakura s'approcha alors du lit, et posa son pied entre les cuisses de la bleuté qui regarda cette jambe de bas en haut, puis la prit dans ses mains et remonta jusqu'à son entre cuisses lorsque la rose la stoppa.

__C'est moi qui commande …_

La voix de Sakura fut tellement érotique qu'Hinata sentit tout son corps trembler et son sexe frétiller si bien qu'elle voulut abréger cette douce souffrance en elle.  
Lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci se caresser sensuellement les épaules, les seins, son ventre jusqu'à ses cuisses, Hinata, allongée plongea alors sa main dans sa culotte et commença à titiller son bouton de rose. Elle était prête pour Sakura, et elle la voulait en elle. Réciproquement, elle voulait goûter au fruit défendu, elle en avait tellement envie que si la ninja médecin ne se dépêchait pas pour abréger ses souffrance, elle allait sûrement se consumer.

C'est alors que Sakura retira la main de la bleuté de son entrejambe et se mit au-dessus d'elle, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, retira d'une main son soutien-gorge, et déchira sa culotte pour lécher son corps, son ventre, son nombril pour finir par lécher le clitoris de son amour, qui ne demandait que ça.

__Han … Saku … _

La respiration de la bleuté s'intensifia, se saccadant de plus en plus.

La ninja médecin titillait son bouton de rose, puis s'enfonça de plus belle dans le vagin de l'héritier du clan Hyûga, celui-ci étant de plus en plus élargi par l'excitation. Elle mordillait, puis léchait ce bouton de rose, et fit pousser à Hinata des gémissements, puis des jurons qui excitait grandement Sakura.

__Oui … Viens … _ gémit Saku

Alors, à force de lécher, titiller, et mordiller son clitoris, Hinata eu un, deux et trois orgasmes d'affilés, Sakura l'embrassant encore et encore, sa bouche, son cou, ses seins, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata prenne le dessus …

__Je suppose … que tu … as aimé … _

__A ton avis … _ répondit Hinata qui embrassait à pleine bouche Sakura

La bleuté avait basculé la rose d'un seul coup de hanche et se retrouva sur elle, détaillant scrupuleusement le corps nu de sa belle et la vit rougir. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi elle rougissait, Sakura répondit qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de sentir un regard pareil sur elle, qu'elle se sentait désirée à un point qu'elle était excitée chaque fois qu'Hinata posait ses yeux sur elle.

__L'héritier des Hyûga se lâche on dirait … _

__Hum … au lit ? Je suis une vraie tigresse Hinata_

__Mmh c'est … ce que j'ai … constaté … _ lui répondit Hina qui embrassait la rose tantôt sur les lèvres, tantôt dans le cou

Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent. Leur regard était intense, brûlant de désir l'une pour l'autre. Il y avait cette intensité dans son regard, qu'Hinata ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, baladant ses mains un peu partout sur la rose qui gémissait de plaisir au contact des mains de l'héritière.

Sa langue traçait un chemin sur le ventre de Sakura, Hinata montant et descendant sur ce corps tout en ne s'arrêtant pas de le lécher. Lorsqu'elle mit ses mains sur les seins de la ninja médecin, celle-ci se cambra, haletante et écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, pour qu'Hinata vienne s'y loger, appuyant d'abord son genou contre le sexe déjà humide de Sakura.

__Han … Rien que mon genou t'électrise … _

__Ne t'arrête pas … __ murmura Sakura_

__A tes ordres Saku_

__La ferme Hina … _

Et Hinata enroula ses bras autour de la rose tout en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, voulu pivoter pour se retrouver au-dessus, la dominante était de retour, mais Hinata ne se laissa pas faire. Son corps était peut-être fin, elle avait néanmoins des muscles et plaqua Sakura sur le matelas, prit ses poignets et les mis au-dessus de sa tête, arrachant un petit rire cristallin de la rose, cela intensifia son regard sur elle.

__Comme tu es belle Saku …_

Sakura avait plaqué son index sur la bouche de la bleuté

__Chut … Ne dis rien … Je ne veux pas de mots, il n'y en a pas d'ailleurs. Fais-moi l'amour, Hinata. Je veux te sentir, je te veux en moi. Mon corps ne peut pas se passer de toi en ce moment. Ne dis rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, juste, embrasse-moi … là … et là … »_

Sakura avait montré ses lèvres, celles du Nord et celles … du Sud. Les yeux d'Hinata s'enflamma et recommença ses assauts, la ninja médecin se laissant aller au désir de la dominante, Hinata Hyûga. Du moins pour ce coup-ci, peut-être que ça allait changer.

La bleuté lécha le lobe de l'oreille de la rose qui lâcha un gémissement, puis balada ses mains sur le corps parfait de Sakura, ses seins fermes, son ventre plat, ses hanches, puis descendit progressivement tout en léchant le corps de la rose. Arrivée à son entrecuisse, Hinata déposa un baiser sur chaque partie du sexe de la mairesse tout en le caressant du bout des doigts et sentit que Sakura était prête.

Dans un gémissement étouffé de la belle rose, Hinata titilla, de la pointe de sa langue, le clitoris de Sakura. D'abord timide, Hina se laissa emporter par le désir de rendre la pareille à la ninja médecin. Sa langue fut plus entreprenante et lécha d'abord de la pointe, puis se mit à mordiller ce bouton de rose qui ne demandait que ça.

__Hina … Oui … _

Les va et bien d'Hinata se firent plus intense et Sakura se cambra lorsque l'héritière enfonça sa langue dans son vagin. La respiration haletante, Sakura n'était pas loin de l'orgasme, Hinata lui faisait du bien, lui mordillait et titillait son clitoris avec fougue et c'est dans un dernier titillement que la rose tira sur les cheveux bleu d'Hinata pour jouir aussi fort qu'elle put et s'écroula sur le lit.  
Se relevant, Hinata sourit de toutes ses dents, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et remonta sur Sakura, l'embrassa tendrement et se coucha à ses côtés.

Caressant son ventre de la pointe de ses doigts, Hinata regardait Sakura. Elle avait un regard particulier, un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, comme si sa carapace avait littéralement explosé.

__Je t'aime ma fleur de cerisier !_

__Hmm ...je crois bien que je t'aime aussi mon soleil !_

Hinata souri et lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule. Sakura la regarda tendrement et lui embrassa le haut du front et s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Au petit matin, Hinata s'éveilla seule. Sur le ventre, les mains sous l'oreiller, la tête posée entre elles tournée face à la fenêtre. Les premiers rayons filtraient à travers la pièce, ce qui sortit la bleuté de son sommeil. D'abord gênée par la lumière, elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux afin de s'acclimater. Lorsque ce fus fait, elle vit que Sakura n'était plus dans le lit, et remarqua également qu'elle était nue sous les draps. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, mais se demandait où était passée sa fleur. Elle se leva, entoura le drap autour de son corps et alla à la fenêtre et vit qu'il avait neigé pendant la nuit. Elle décida se prendre rapidement une douche et s'habilla des mêmes vêtements que la veille. Elle descendit les escaliers, alla jusqu'à la cuisine et vit sa fleur en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, ne l'ayant pas entendu descendre elle se faufila jusqu'à elle et l'enlaça tendrement, Sakura se retourna puis l'embrassa d'un baiser timide, elle finit de mettre la table puis elles mangèrent en discutant, puis Hinata dû partir, elle demanda à Sakura si elle pouvait revenir ce soir, elle accepta avec joie et l'embrassa une dernière fois, Sakura put dire que c'était le meilleur noël qu'elle avait eu de toute sa vie, il fut de même pour Hinata qui rentra chez elle avec un immense sourire.

**J'espère que ce OS vous a plut, il y aura peut-être une suite pour nouvel an, je n'ai pas encore décider! Donnez moi votre avis, j'accepte aussi bien les commentaires positifs ou négatifs mais je n'accepte pas les insultes, à bientôt!**


End file.
